


He Doesn't Deserve Her Kindness

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Gets a Hug, Ben Naasade Needs a Hug, Ben Needs A Break, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	He Doesn't Deserve Her Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
